


Pandora

by Ilthit



Category: thirteen (2003)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, Teen Angst, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Evie had opened her up.





	Pandora

Evie had opened her up, compartment by compartment, like some kind of a novelty box or a Russian nesting doll. She must have loved the unlocking most - Tracy's first shoplifting, her first blowjob, her first hit. She drew these wonderful and terrible firsts out and giggled as they blossomed, until it started getting easier, and nothing much seemed fresh and awful anymore. If they had gone on, what else would she have unlocked?

But she'd stopped at Tracy's first heartbreak, and now Tracy lay exposed in her mothers arms, her insides hanging out and the heart of her rusted shut.


End file.
